Sick? Awesome!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Being sick can sometimes turn into something totally awesome. Alex Russo know this.


**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.**

* * *

 **Sick? Awesome!**

 **Being sick can sometimes turn into something totally awesome. Alex Russo know this.**

29 year old Alex Russo is in bed, having been sick for more than a week. Her husband Mason went to Italy in search for a magic potion that can heal Alex.

"Stupid shit-thing!" says Alex, not very happy about being sick.

In a flash of white bright magical light, the Alex Russo from another dimension appear.

"Hi, baby!" says the alternate Alex with a sensual smirk.

"Uh...who are you?" says Alex confused.

"I'm Alex Russo." says alternate Alex.

"No, I'm Alex Russo." says Alex.

"Both of us are, my friend. I'm here to make you feel little better." says alternate Alex.

"Thanks, Alex." says Alex.

"No problem. And I'm mostly known as Lexa in my world. Yeah, it doesn't really fit me, but it was Harper who came up with it." says alternate Alex.

"What sort of person is Harper where you're from?" says Alex.

"A lot different from the way she is here. The Harper I know is a confident skater-girl who love beer, pizza and horror-movies." says alternate Alex.

"Harper in this world is nothing like that." says Alex.

"I know. I sometimes look into your world through my magic mirror." says alternate Alex.

"Didn't you say that you'd come to help?" says Alex.

"Oh yeah! Back home, I'm a famous slut so I am here to give you the best lesbo-time ever." says alternate Alex with a sexy smile.

"I'm no gay woman. I love Mason." says Alex.

"So do I, but that's never been a problem for me...uh, you...us. Let me play with you, Alex." says alternate Alex.

The alternate Alex starts to take off her clothes. First the leather jacket, then the tank top, then the leather pants and finally her combat boots.

Now she's in her porno-like black lace underwear only.

Alex notice that her alternate form is not exactly the same as her. The alternate Alex has big sexy D cup boobs instead of the simple B cup boobs that Alex has.

"Oh my gosh, you have nice boobs...!" says Alex.

"Yeah and they're all natural too. No crappy plastic in my boobs." says alternate Alex. "Do you wanna touch them?"

"No." says Alex, too shy to tell the other Alex that she actually do want to touch her boobs.

"I think you do, baby." says alternate Alex as she climb into the bed, straddle Alex' waist and use her hands to push her boobs close to Alex' face.

"Wow! Too bad I don't have boobs like those." says Alex in a sad tone.

Alex takes off alternate Alex' bra and starts to gently rub her boobs.

"Oh yeah! Play with those huge round love-pillows of mine." moan alternate Alex.

"You like it?" says Alex.

"Mmm, totally. Alex Russo knows what Alex Russo like. Yummy and sex, that's what this is." says Alex.

"So, Alex..." begins Alex.

"Yeah?" says alternate Alex.

"Lick my pussy...please." says Alex.

"Awww! Me thought you'd never ask me to, baby." says alternate Alex as she pull away the blanket from Alex, pull down Alex' sweatpants and panties and starts to gently lick Alex' soft pussy.

"Oh my gosh, yes! It feels so damn good. Don't stop it, Lexa. Keep going...please." moans Alex.

The alternate Alex starts licking harder. Soon a lot of fresh pussy-juice squirt our from Alex' pussy and alternate Alex drinks almost all of it.

"Such a yummy drink you gave me, Alex. Better than the best wine ever." says alternate Alex.

"Now it's my turn to lick you, Lexa." says Alex, who doesn't seem sick at all anymore.

"Sure, Alex!" says a happy alternate Alex as she quickly pull off her tiny black lace panties.

"Looks like you have a beautiful pussy there, my friend." says Alex in a seductive tone as she starts to slowly lick alternate Alex' wet pussy.

"Mmmm, yes! So nice that feels. Keep doing that, sweetie." moans alternate Alex.

It doesn't take long for Alex to make alternate Alex cum.

"FUCKING SHIT, YESSSS!" moans alternate Alex in pleasure as she cum hard and squirt out a lot of pussy-juice andAlex does her best to drink it.

"You, I mean I...uh, we have really nice pussy-juice." says Alex with a cute smile. "It taste so good."

"Do you own a dildo?" says alternate Alex.

"No..." says Alex confused.

"Let's use mine then." says alternate Alex as she open what looks like a wand holster on her belt.

Instead of a wand, she pull out a white rubber dildo.

"This is a magical dildo." explains alternate Alex. "If a chick get this in her pussy she will have a huge orgasm that's gonna make her body shake like hell."

"Cool. Are you sure it's not dangerous?" says Alex.

"Alex Russo is never afraid, remember?" says alternate Alex.

"I forgot that." says Alex with a friendly laugh.

"I did not." says alternate Alex.

The alternate Alex giggle hard as she push the magic dildo into Alex' pussy.

"Oh fuck, that thing's so big!" says Alex.

"It will feel sexy soon, baby." says alternate Alex.

"Mmmm, you're right, Lexa!" moans Alex. "That dildo is amazing! So damn sexy!"

"Alex Russo seems to be a sexual chick in this world, just as much as in mine." says alternate Alex.

"Alex Russo is always sexual, no matter what world, dimension or universe it is. Me is pretty much horny 24 / 7. Yes I am." says Alex.

5 minutes later.

"AHHH, FUCK!" moans Alex in pleasure as she get a huge orgasm that make her body shake all wild.

"There we go! Now my job here's done. I've made you happy. I need to go have sex with Harper...my Harper in my world. Bye, Alex!" says alternate Alex.

"Bye, Lexa!" says Alex with a sweet friendly smile.

The alternate Alex snap her fingers and disappear in a cloud of magical multi-colored sparkle.

Alex is happy. Thanks to the alternate version of herself, she no longer feel sick.

 **The End.**


End file.
